1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for separating glass sheets into spaced separate sheet portions, e.g. for the purpose of forming stacks of similar sheet portions which can subsequently be packaged. The invention is particularly, though not exclusively, applicable to the handling of wired (i.e. wire-reinforced) glass sheets, where large sheets of wired glass are to be cut into smaller sheets, which are then to be stacked and packaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of flat glass, for example of the rolled plate type which includes wired glass, or of the float glass type, or of the drawn sheet glass type, a ribbon of glass of a fixed width is produced, which is cut transversely to form sheets of the same width as the ribbon (from which selvedges may then be removed). It is, however, often necessary to cut these sheets into smaller sizes before packaging the cut sheets for transport and sale, and it is generally desirable than such cutting to size should be performed on the production line. Problems then arise in handling the cut sheets, particularly in removing them from the production line, separating sheets of different sizes, and stacking the sheets ready for packaging. Such problems are particularly acute in the case of wired glass because the conventional cutting technique of scoring and snapping the glass does not sever the wires in the glass.
A sheet stacking arrangement is known, in which a lifting device comprising an array of suction gripping devices is lowered to pick up successive complete sheets from a conveyor and is then raised and moved laterally to deposit the sheets one by one on a stack on a table to one side of the conveyor.